


November 27, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos ate orange chicken, he went out to protect his family.





	November 27, 2001

I never created DC.

After Amos ate orange chicken, he went out to protect his family from anyone foolish enough to trespass.

THE END


End file.
